Clash of Two Destinies
by stargazer06
Summary: Angela, exiled Princess of Altena and the Fairy's Chosen Warrior, finds herself within the Universe of the Four Gods, but why is she so excited about this? As she gathers the Celestial Warriors, she discovers being the Genbu Priestess isn't at all what she thought it to be. "I thought I told you to leave!" "And I told you, I don't know how to return home, you idiot!"
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Seiken Densetsu nor Fushigi Yuugi. They belong solely to Tetsuhisa Tsuruzono/Square and Yuu Watase.

How I came up with this crossover I can't recall exactly. I only recall seeing some similarities between Altena and Hokkan. There was more to it, but that's all I recall for now. This idea sprung on me some, hm, months ago? A year?

There will be a pairing between Angela and a Genbu Warrior. I will go ahead and inform you it's not Rimundo/Uruki.

For the most part, this will follow Watase's story. If you have questions, then I will do my best to answer them. So without further ado, let us start the story.

* * *

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Angela gripped her staff tightly as she backed away from the monsters appearing before her.

"Just what's going on here!? How did I get here and where is here?" she screamed in her mind.

She had, dare she say, hoped to hear the annoying bug (aka: fairy), but her mind remained empty of rants save from a whisper from Wisp.

"It seems a power on par with the Goddess has summoned you to this land. It is interesting, this feeling."

A tick appeared on her forehead. "That doesn't explain what's happening right now, nor where we are! And where is that bug!?"

"Perhaps you should either attack or defend yourself for the moment."

She screamed in fright and aimed her staff randomly. "HOLY BALL! HOLY BALL! HOLY BALL!"

The explosions caused all monsters to fall, but the spells weren't strong enough to destroy them as they rose back up, still intent upon killing her and the girl behind her, who was for some reason chained to a pillar.

A whistle of amazement sounded behind her. "Wow! That was quite impressive, but not enough to kill them," the girl calmly spoke. "What was that? She didn't use any talismans to cast those spells. Could she be?"

Fury took control as she whirled around and cast Holy Ball upon the chains. "If you can do better, than be my guest!" Angela yelled. Her hands twitched in desire to smack her with the staff.

The girl stood, dusting off any snow from her fall. She smirked, "Ah, it can't be helped. Saving someone wasn't part of the plan, but the dream didn't show a girl being eaten and killed."

Angela was about to reply to her cockiness, when she felt the wind pick up and swirl around the free girl, causing brown hair to whip around.

"The wind . . ."

She watched as the wind sliced and destroyed the monsters.

"She controlled the wind," Angela whispered in surprise.

"But her power does not feel similar as back in our world. Her power is different," Wisp explained.

Angela nodded in agreement.

"It's over."

Before the two was a snowy field littered with dead monsters and blood.

"Thanks for freeing me, but I could have done that myself."

Angela again refrained from striking her on the head. "Why you!"

"Watching you attempt to fight made me feel like joining in and lending a hand. You're an idiot."

"Can I Holy Ball her to kingdom come?" she asked Wisp, who only denied her request.

"You should be grateful that you found me." The girl than walked away still talking. "A single girl, dressed in such skimpy clothes, wandering around this mountain . . . can't be helped if you get kidnapped or eaten. Bye."

A shaking fist, engulfed in flames, rose. The flames spread throughout her entire body as Angela emitted a dark killing intent.

The girl walking away was stopped in her tracks as something small exploded before her, causing her to cover her eyes from the snow.

"Hey!"

Turning around she saw Angela right in front of her, giving the scariest smile she had ever seen. That was the last thing she saw before a staff gifted her with complete unconsciousness. Minutes passed without her awakening.

"Um . . ." Angela knelt beside her in slight worry. "I'm pretty sure I didn't hit that hard . . . right?"

"She might have some other injuries that we are unaware of or even running a fever, having been out here for too long," Wisp suggested.

"Right."

Angela checked her over to indeed find her face burning with fever as shallow breaths were taken.

"I have to get her inside a building quickly and warm her!"

Wisp came out, floating away in search of any nearby village. He could hear his charge fuss over carrying the girl and debating the best way to heal her. He managed to locate a village and also sense a strange energy that this girl also emitted.

While Angela half dragged the girl, they both questioned how they arrived in this place.

It first began with her being banished and wanted dead or alive. To live, Angela hurried to Wendel to seek answers from the Priest of Life. On the way she met a fairy, who immediately invaded her mind, and Hawk, a ninja of Navarre. Together they visited the Priest and learned a scary fact from him and the fairy: both mana and the goddess were fading. Basically, their world was facing destruction as the god-beasts would be unleashed if Angela didn't manage to reach the Mana Sword. Thus, she was required to travel the world to gather the eight spirits who would then combine their energy with the fairy, who was too weak to do so alone, to open the portal the Mana Holyland, where the sword and goddess were located.

Angela was less than pleased about the news but went along only because she would learn magic throughout the journey. So, together with Hawk they defeated their first boss, freeing Wisp, the Light spirit. Gaining him, they were leaving the Cave of Waterfalls when the Beastmen suddenly appeared and knocked them out by pushing them off a cliff. They later woke up imprisoned in Jad, whereupon they met Lise, Princess of Rolante. Lise helped them to escape and after swapping stories, joined them.

The three headed toward Forcena to meet King Richard, who could inform them the locations of the other spirits. To enter Forcena, they had to pass through the Cleft of the Earth. Midway through the cave was a bridge. As they were crossing it, Altenan soldiers stopped them and sent golems to defeat the trio. Though they won and saw the soldiers flee, one golem managed to explode. They barely made it safely back to their side, but it seemed their troubles continued piling.

Angela was crying about her mother still wanting her dead and also apologizing to her friends for trouble she caused them. It was in her emotional state that she was suddenly engulfed in a silver light that transported her into this already strange world and current situation.

Angela partly dragged the injured girl to the village Wisp located at the bottom of the mountain.

"Come on, Angela. Just keep walking. You can do this! One foot in front of the other. Keep moving and you'll stay warm . . . well hopefully."

She rambled like this hoping to distract herself from the freezing climate she had magically appeared in. A sense of deja vu hit her when she stumbled and fell. Memory of that day filled her mind, and just when she wanted to give up once more a voice brought her back.

"You've arrived, Priestess of Genbu."

Standing before her was a small, naked boy wearing . . . hm, an apron? "Wait, that's not important right now. What did he call me? 'Priestess of Genbu'?"

She wasn't given time to ponder more as the child pointed to her left. There were people going to and from a town.

"Yes! I made it!"

"Thanks . . .," she halted when she turned to see the boy gone. "kid . . . uh, Wisp? There was a boy here just a second ago, right?"

"This is indeed strange," he confirmed within her mind. "Perhaps once we find a room, we can discuss all of this further. You are succumbing to the weather, as well. Let us hurry."

"Right." She picked up the girl and trudged onward through the snow. "Looks like the last bit of my jewelry will be used since Hawk has the pouch," she whined. "I really love this bracelet too!"

The exiled princess entered the town, ignoring stares she recieved from the citizens, while she herself stared at everyone and everything. She concluded she was definitly in another world, even Wisp felt no mana or sensed anything remotely from home. As miserable as this was, one bright note was that she wasn't being hunted down by her Mother and Koren. She could finally walk freely without worry for her life! Even better was no fairy screeching in her head!

With her patient's momentary consciousness, she found an inn and happily entered the girl's already paid room on the top floor. No jewelry lost today! Lost in her joy, she didn't hear the innkeeper and his son talk about her and her patient who resembled a supposedly caught and executed Rimudo. One customer did overhear.

"Finally!" Angela huffed as she laid the girl on the bed. "Ok, so now we need to take care of her injuries and lower this fever." She took off the girl's wet, frozen shirt off only to gasp. Littered all over her body were bruises, cuts, and rope/chain marks. There was also a strange marking between her breasts, a mark Angela somehow could understand, despite being in a language not of her world.

"'Woman'? What does that mean? Ugh, that's not important now. Just what happened to you? How did you get so injured and why were you tied up like that? Almost like a sacrifice or something." she whispered somberly at the end. Shaking that depressing thought away she pondered next on how to healing her.

". . . BUT I'M NOT A HEALER! I'M A MAGICIAN . . . I'M NOT EVEN THAT YET! WHAT SHOULD I DO?"

"Calm down, Angela. You will be able to think straight once you do that," Wisp said within her mind.

A few breaths and sudden blinks brought her solution. "Of course! Wisp, you can heal her for me!"

The light spirit appeared before her. "That is true but only through a person. I have never done so on my own."

This caused Angela to plop heavily on the floor. "But, I've barely begun as a Magician, and I only know Holy Ball at the moment. Back home, there's never been anyone to know both offense and defense spells unless they were powerful like Mother or Koren."

"There is also the problem of Mana existence in this world," Wisp continued from his previous statement. "You shouldn't be able to use magic; my existence depends upon Mana."

That got her confused. "But I used Holy Ball on those monsters and broke her chains." Angela stood quickly as she plead, "Please, try to heal her. Maybe some Mana came with us. It's worth a shot. Meanwhile, I'll try to raise her body temperature. I remember that much from my classes." She looked down at her . . . one piece dress . . .

"I'll just have to explain the situation if she wakes up with the wrong ideal."

So the boots and gloves went off as well as pushing her dress down to her waist as she climbed in bed. She covered them both tightly in the blanket, and laid on top of the frozen, feverish girl. Wisp positioned himself beside them.

"F-Father," the girl muttered between chattering teeth. She sounded either sad or scared. It could've been both for all Angela knew.

Angela sighed sadly. "Huh, having parent problems as well? Wonder if it's worse than mine." She momentarily lost herself in thought until noticing a familiar white light. Getting up quickly she saw the light cover the girls and saw the less permament injuries vanish. "It's working!"

Right then Wisp vanished as the girl opened her eyes, seeing that purple haired girl hovoring above her. ". . . You," Interestingly, they both were half naked. That girl was about to get the shock of her life when the mark "woman" disappeared and a very flat and very muscular chest appeared. "are very bold," stated a pure masculine voice.

Angela felt a hand lift some of her hair as she stared in utter shock of what just transpired. She just now witnessed a female transform into a male . . . a half naked male . . . under her half naked body . . . both of them together . . . in bed . . .

"Eeeeeeeeeeek!"

Her shriek shook the building and was heard even outside, scaring several people. She rapidly jumped away with the blanket, which she wrapped around herself. Good thing she hadn't gone completely nude just to warm up this person!

"Wh-Wh-What happened!?" Angela cried hysterically, pointing at the now man before her. "H-H-How . . ." Her eyes were nearly bulging out.

The man sat up, blinking at her. "Why are you screaming?"

The blanket dropped to reveal a magically redressed Angela who yelled back, "You just transformed from a girl into a guy! How else do you expect me to react! That's not normal!" Then she muttered as an afterthought, "Unless there's such a spell, but I haven't heard it nor read it in any of our books." She returned her focus back to the man. "Anyways, what's going on, who are you, why were you tied up like a sacrifice, and what were those monsters?"

"Who is this girl? 'Spell' as in what she used?"

His head was hurting from both fever and a strange ache on the side of his head. He didn't hit his head against anything, so where did it come from? Unwilling to deal with it at the moment, he laid back down with a heavy sigh.

"You're so noisy."

A tick formed an Angela's head. "What was that? What a way to show thankfulness to your savior. I should have let those monsters eat you."

"I told you I was capable of ridding them alone."

"Whatever," she huffed with crossed arms.

He saw her subtly rub her arms as she shivered. He sighed again, reaching an arm to her.

"Come here. You were trying to lower my fever, right?"

Angela's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness! Please tell me this isn't another Hawk! That sounded nearly like a Hawk line! One is enough to handle; I don't need a second!" She thought what to do. "Fine, but you better not do anything, or else I'll whack you again with my staff."

"Again?" he asked quizzically. Memory came back of angry emerald eyes and a wooden staff swiftly swung at him before he blacked out and awoke in this room. "Ah, that's right. That explains why my head hurts."

Angela spun her head away from him. "Hmph! You deserved it! I'm not an idiot for defending myself and rescuing you. I acknowledge I'm weak, but that won't stop me. I will get stronger and become the greatest Magician ever."

The man could see pure confidence combined with burning passion and desire radiate from her being. It was surprising, actually. At first glance he believed her to be some kitten trying to be a tiger. It was rather funny yet ridiculous. But just now he could see a different side of her. A side that was awfully familiar.

Annoyed, he returned into a female, using wind to bring the girl to him. "Whatever. If we're both women, is that alright?"

"No, it's not! You may look like one, but you're still a guy in there!

Angela saw the mark appear again. She immediately figured it had to do with the transformation. It also was not any sort of spell, according to Wisp, it just was a part of him just as using the wind. Wisp said he felt a strange power because of that mark, but did not know it's origin. It was like it belonged to someone who blessed the boy with that power.

"Will you stop complaining and fighting back!? I won't do anything!"

"Fine." Angela huffed, feeling a tad bad when she saw him sweating from the fever that apparently didn't vanish from Wisp's healing. Focused on his face, she was surprised when she felt warmth crawl up her hands and arm. "Huh?" she glanced down to see him blowing gently on her cold limbs.

"Your body is completely frozen and frostbitten."

Angela watched as he warmed her body. She removed a hand and placed it on his forehead, which stopped him from his current task.

"Lie down and rest," Angela bluntly said, as she forced his head back to the pillow. "You're the one in need of more healing than me. I can handle a bit of frostbite. This hasn't been the first time for me."

"What . . ."

"Quiet!" she demanded in her most authoritative tone.

The boy stared quizzically at her. 'What a strange girl she is.' With that he succumbed to healing rest.

Angela laid beside him, sighing heavily from all the stress of the day.

"Wisp, could you tell me this is all a dream, and when I awake, I'll find Lise and Hawk beside me?"

'I'm sorry, dear child,' the light spirit consoled her. 'This is not a dream. You must discover what you can of this world so we might return home.'

"A girl can wish. Seems I'm stuck in another journey." Her eyelids began to close. "At least Mother and Koren can't chase me here. I'll . . . be safe . . . here . . ."

Little did she know the irony of her statement. She would quickly discover she would once more be fleeing from those desiring her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I own neither Fushigi Yuugi nor Seiken Densetsu 3. They belong to their great creators, whom I give much thanks to. SD 3 has been a childhood game of mine and I loved playing every minute of it with my sister (even if some bosses were hard). If you have never played the game, I recommend downloading it and play!

Now, I should probably give out a warning. This story will be a spoilers for those who haven't read Fushigi Yuugi: Genbu Kaiden or played Seiken Densetsu 3(Secret of Mana 2). Plots later in those tales, I bring quite early on here. Such as will be seen in this chapter. So read at your own risk. I do this for a reason.

"Normal Talking"

_"Thinking/Talking"_

**"Wisp Talking"**

_**"Wisp talking in Angela's mind"**_

* * *

The next day she awoke slowly, her mind recalling yesterday as she spotted the man standing in perfect health.

"Are you awake?" he asked.

For once she chose to respond nicely. She sat up. "Yes. Seems you're feeling better if you're walking around."

He stared at her. "Yes, but I found it strange that some of my injuries from yesterday vanished, and I'm not feeling as feverish. Did you have something to do with that?"

"Ah!" she exclaimed in surprise, guilt, and confusion. She mulled over her answer. "Hm, well . . . I used magic! Well it wasn't exactly me. It was Wisp, but he couldn't do it alone, so I assisted him. We weren't sure if it was going to work, but it did so that's good!"

"Wait! Hold on a second!" he jumped in before she could babble more. "What do you mean by using 'magic', who's 'Wisp', and it not working to heal me?"

Angela tapped her chin in thought. Her face underwent several expressions, confusing the poor guy. She even went as far as to scare him by exclaiming, "Let's just show him! He probably won't believe otherwise! The most he'll do is freak out like I first did with that uptight bug."

She stood with a wide grin, a hand held palm up at her side. Wisp's flickering appearance floated from her head, becoming stable above her hand. "This is Wisp, the one who healed you with my help. Together we used magic to heal you."

The man pointed at the floating light shape in fright. "Wh-Wh-What is that!? Is that a ghost?! Did it just come from your head!?"

**"I am the Spirit of Light."**

Introductions and her story went well . . . pretty normal in Angela's perspective. He basically reacted like she did when that fairy entered her. It took a while to calm him after the introduction before she could tell her story. While waiting for some ordered food, they ate what fruits were on the table and he redressed himself during the tale.

"Now tell me where I am, and who you are."

"You're in the nation of Hokkan. As for who I am, I was traveling through town when I heard about the monsters and decided to save the people. My plan was to use myself as bait to lure the monsters before destroying them, but then you appeared in a flash of silver light and ruined it." He shrugged as he finished off a fruit.

Angela refrained from slugging him for that last comment. "You still didn't tell me who you are," her eyes glinted mischievously, "but I can figure it out without you telling."

He remained as was but Angela noticed him stiffen and become more alert. She crossed her arms, grinning. "I'm not the only runaway royal, am I?"

"How did you figure out?" he asked sternly.

"Please, I know one when I see one. Besides, you're too good looking to be a commoner."

Seconds ticked by before either realized that comment. Angela's face reddened and the still nameless teen had a cocky grin.

"So, you think I'm good looking."

"Th-That's not what I meant!"

A knock interrupted them. "Please excuse the wait," a worker said as he entered to place the tray down, "your food . . ." Neither noticed the man glance at the broken chains on the boy's wrist before returning downstairs.

Angela coughed and willed away her blush. "I take it you're just like me? Banished away from home and wanted dead?"

He sighed and scratched his head. No use pretending. "Pretty much. I am Rimudo, the exhiled Prince of Hokkan." He bowed.

Angela smiled gratefully. "Guess I better introduce myself properly. I am Angela, also an exhiled Princess of Altena, but I don't intend to remain as such for long." Hope shone on her face. "If I can become a strong magician, Mother will surely accept me and allow me to return."

"Wish it were that simple for me," Rimudo sighed in despondence. He fell into a chair at the table which shook the dishes. For some unknown reason, he revealed his background.

She joined him at the table to eat without asking any questions, sensing his tale was quite a sensative topic. When the tale finished, they sat in silence until she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I had something odd happen when I was dragging you to town. I met this odd little boy who called me Priestess of Genbu."

"What!?" He jumped and leaned across the table to which Angela jumped in fright. "Are you sure!?"

Now uncertain about his reaction, she hesitated. "Why are you asking?"

In a nonchalant manner, he directed her attention to the wall tapestry beside them. Within a snowy land was a green turtle. This turtle was abnormal as it's tail was replaced with a long snake that coiled around the turtle. The turtle's head turned to see the snake's head but mere inches away. On the bottom of the tapestry, which was v shaped, were seven constellations.

Angela gazed upon the creature feeling a familiarity with it. It was nagging her in the back of her mind. She knew this creature from somewhere . . . but where?

"That is Genbu, one of the four Gods, along with . . ."

"Seiryuu, Byakko, and Suzaku. Genbu is the Guardian Deity of Hokkan," Angela finished in a whisper as she turned to Rimundo in shock.

"How . . ."

Her face paled as it finally clicked. "Oh my goodness, this has seriously got to be a dream."

"Hey, you alright?"

_**"Angela?"**_

Wisp made it a policy to never read his "hosts" mind, but Angela's state worried him enough to delve into her thoughts. What he found was most interesting.

Angela abruptly stood and began pacing in order to straighten her thoughts. Rimudo, chose to eat at this time, though wondering what just happened to the princess.

"I just thought it was a childhood fantasy and my imagination. Then there was that book that explained all this. It really must be a magic book because it was with me that time but how . . . Ah, this is so confusing!"

She mumbled and complained this way before whipping toward Rimudo with a stern, studying gaze. This made him nervous, even more so when she pointed at him.

"You're one of Genbu's Celestial Warriors, Uruki."

Rimudo's appearance transformed into anger, annoyance, shock, and defensive. "And how did you conclude that?"

Treading carefully, she relaxed her stance and calmly spoke. "That symbol you bear stands for 'woman' and seeing how you can transform into one is a dead giveaway. Now for knowing that bit, well, as a child I found a book in the castle library called The Universe of the Four Gods. The title intrigued me and I tried reading it but was hard to understand. That night I dreamt of a creature just like on that tapestry. Nothing happened. We just stared at each other in curiousity.

When I was older, I tried to read it again and became fascinated with it. It spoke of the four Deities, the Celestial Warriors, the nations and their way of life. Something about that book just drew me in and I repeatedly read it until I could quote it verbatim. I even carried it with me everywhere.

It was Genbu and Hokkan that I felt closest to as they resembled my nation and Undine, our Mana Guardian Spirit. Whenever I was feeling lonely or miserable, I would curl up on my bed with the book and dream of being here in Hokkan and meeting the warriors. I dreamt of the wonderful times we would have. I wanted to feel loved by someone, anyone." She then became pensive as she whispered to herself. "Most of those dreams were actually of Genbu comforting me, now that I think of it. Why?"

"Loved, huh?" The prince gazed at the floor. "What a mess we are."

"No kidding." Angela flipped her hair back. "What's worse, I don't even know how I got dragged here. Well, I have an idea, but I thought this world was just made up by the author, but it apparently exists, unless this is one powerful magic spell," she shrugged.

Rimudo didn't know what to make of that. Someone in her world made him up? Made up the people, the lands, even the four Deities? That was wrong! It was . . .

"But going with that thought, my world could also be made up and someone is simply playing with our lives like it's some kind of game." Her thoughtful face lightened in part interest. "As interesting yet horrific that would be, no point in dwelling upon it. All that matters is that I know I'm alive, right?" She winked at him.

He chuckled. So she knew what he was thinking and consoled him. What a strange girl. It should have been the other way. She was also hurting but she looked out for him first. His face became serious at that.

"Since you know The Universe of the Four Gods, then you must know why your here."

She huffed, as she sat back at the table to finish what food was left. A hand waved in irritation "Well, it stated that the Priestess is to bring together the seven warriors. A special ceremony is held, whereupon she 'couples', or simply put, she becomes one with the summoned Deity who grants her his powers. With this she is allowed three wishes, wishes that should be used to save the land from whatever dangers it faces."

"If you know that, then you should leave. It is just a stupid legend anyways." He headed for the door but was suddenly hit on the head. "Ouch! What was that for!" He grasped his head, turning toward the also angry royal.

Angela stuck her wand in his face. "First, don't tell me what to do! Second, I don't even know how to return home! Third," she walked past him, "if it is some 'stupid legend', then it wouldn't hurt for me to travel with you." She walked out the door. "You can give me a tour of Hokkan. This has always been my childhood dream afterall."

He could hear that smirk at the end. Tick marks appeared on his head. "Hold on!" He hurried after her. "I never . . ."

He saw the arrow aimed for his head and leaned back as it plunged into the wall. The sound caused Angela to flash out her wand prepared to attack. She glanced at her companion.

"You okay?"

"I knew it!" A furious voice called out. "You're the murderous wind demon, Rimudo!"

"I was careless leaving as a man."

Rimudo looked at the arrow, cursing his mistake. Meanwhile, Angela managed to remain calm. In fact she was checking off the kid's list with her fingers.

"'Demon' I guess I can see,"

"Hey," he said in annoyance

She ignored him. "'Wind' I definitely get, but 'murderous'?" She eyed her friend. "Did you forget to tell me something?"

The people below began chatting and shouting.

"Rimudo?! Really!"

"I thought he was caught and executed yesterday!"

An elegant, royal eyebrow rose. "What was that about saving the villagers from those monsters?"

"Isn't he the assassin who killed a thousand people with wind!"

Now Angela was serious. "Do I need to hit you again with my wand, or are you going to tell me the straight truth?"

"It's true." His smile was cold. "Would you like to be number 1,001?"

She gripped her wand tightly as anger coursed through her blood.

The boy had another arrow prepared. "I thought it was strange that you surrendered. You were supposed to be eaten by Houkyou. Even the government is sweet! Since you escaped, I'm happy that I can meet you this way! The bounty on your head is a 1000 coins!"

His arrow flew but got shattered in a white explosion.

"What just happened?!" He along with many others were shocked.

Angela stood at the rail, pointing her rod at the kid. Fury was written all over her face. "I will not let you kill him!"

Seeing her lack clothes caused him to turn red and turn his head. A hand covered his lower face in embarrassment. Not only was she showing way too much skin, but she was also gorgeous! No! He would not have such thoughts! He stared at them again still sporting a heavy blush. He pointed at the female. "A-Are you his woman, I mean accomplice!?"

Royal feathers ruffled, she declared as befitting her station, "What!? Are you kidding me? No way would I be with this jerk! He's not even my type!"

For some reason her words angered and annoyed Rimudo. This might have to do with his pride. Far from being narcisstic but he did consider himself quite the catch. "And not long ago you said I was good looking," he grumbled.

"Then what are you doing with him?"

"If you are going to be rude, then I won't tell you," she huffed and turned her head.

"Are you five?" Rimudo just couldn't believe this girl.

Angela spun toward him in fury. "You better remain silent. I am beyond mad that you think you can get away with lying to me!" Rimudo felt chills go down his spine. He never felt so frightened in his life. She turned back to the kid "And you, . . ."

Shouts were heard outside as the door burst open. Several men hurried in, pointing weapons up at the loft.

"You escaped from the mountain so we are going to execute you here!"

Rimudo cursed and grabbed Angela as he transformed. He blasted the police force before they shot and rushed straight through the front door. More men went flying as Rimudo forced his way through them. Unfortunately, this escape failed shortly as he used up more energy than he had. Even with Wisp healing some of his injuries, the fever hadn't fully dissipated and exhaustion still invaded his body. The two fell on the snowy ground.

"Rimudo, hey Rimudo! What's wrong? Are you still not feeling well?" Angela shook him. She cast a worried look back. Those guys were catching up.

He tiredly chuckled. "Yeah. Thought I could handle this. You better hurry and run while you can. There's still time. They'll kill you for associating with me."

She flicked his forehead. "Dummy. I might seem selfish at times, but I will not abandon my friends. I can fight too, or did you forget?" She stood protectively before him, staff prepared. "Besides, you still have to show me Hokkan as payment for saving you from freezing to death." She gave him a wink.

Yeah, this girl could be a prick at times, but she meant well and looked after her friends. If he ever chose to fully believe the legends and accepted his destiny, he honestly wished she would be his priestess. She is the only one to truly know his pain. Strange how easily he shared a part of his pain with her and how close he already felt to her.

The police arrived and aimed their rifles and arrows at the two. The captain stood before them.

"Woman! Are you a part of his gang?" he demanded.

Upset by this, she glanced at her friend. "For having just met you, I'm already accused of being your lover and a part of your gang."

"I'm just that popular," he weakly joked.

"Oh my goodness, he is just like Hawk!" she slapped her face.

"Hey! Are you listening to me!" the captain yelled.

"Yeah yeah. You'll kill me if I am or hold me in prison for questioning because I am a very suspicious person who was with him."

The captain was left stuttering. Who was this woman to act so indifferent in the possible face of death? He eyed her at last noticing her apparel and blushed. He wasn't the only one eyeing her. All men in the vicinity were sporting blushes.

Seeing a chance, Angela seized it. Now, she was a narcissicist and proud of it. She knew men were drawn to her beauty and she had used it on occassions to get her way. She sauntered toward the captain, blowing up the minds of Rimudo and a certain kid spying nearby.

"Won't you please let us go this one time? You see, I was lost in the mountain when I found this man chained up. Suddenly, these monsters appeared and if it wasn't for him, I would have died! He promised he would rescue me if I freed him. So I did." She waltzed around him, touching him at times. With her best pout she stood before him, batting her eyelids. "I honestly did not know he was a criminal! After he saved me, he suddenly collapsed from a fever and his many injuries."

Rimudo totally disagreed. "No, she whacked me with her cane," he mumbled.

Angela threw him an angry look, having heard him. She quickly returned to her innocent, pitiful face. "Because he rescued me, I wanted to do the same for him. It is only fair afterall, a life for a life. It would be inhuman to let him die after all he did for me. So, please, just this once, hm?" She was now cozying up to him and rubbing his face.

The captain was sweating and blushing profusly. His eyes kept returning to her cleavage that was visible for all to see. His mind was turning to mush.

What was that about wishing for this girl to be his priestess? Rimudo couldn't remember. She was seducing the man! She was no holy priestess! A witch, a seductress, a harpy!

"I-I . . ." He gulped. She pressed against him harder. "G-Get back you witch!" He pushed her away in half disgust, half reluctance.

"Ack!" She landed in front of Rimudo.

"They're together! Men prepare to-"

Angela tried one last time. She stared at the men with teary eyes, a hand covering her mouth. "You would kill an innocent girl in cold blood? How could you?! You're so cruel!" She latched onto a confused Rimudo, winked, and wept. "What should I do? My poor widowed mother will be left alone! Who will take care of her when I'm so cruelly murdered? And my only closest friends won't know either what befell me! We got separated in the mountains. I'm sure they are looking for me now."

Catching onto her scheme, Rimudo played along. He gently patted her back and held her closer. "I don't know. It's my fault for bringing you this trouble. I only wanted to save such a beautiful, innocent girl from those terrible monsters. You could have left me to die afterwards, but your kind heart saved me, and now this terrible man wants to kill you. What a cruel fate for an angel," he inwardly smirked having felt her heartbeat increase. He lifted her face to see her blushing face. Oh, revenge was sweet! "An angel that saved this demon. Forgive me." Without warning, he kissed her.

_"H-How dare he!"_ She so wanted to push him away and clobber him, but she had to continue the act. When the kiss stopped she saw his wicked grin. _"He's definitely a demon!"_

Their act stirred the hearts of the people, especially the romantics at heart and married/couples. Those who had been frightened of Rimudo had a sudden change of heart at the dramatic love scene. A riot began for their release. With the police force distracted, a few of the citizens told them to escape. A few even wished them luck on their love to which Rimudo happily smiled and waved; Angela gave weak smiles and chuckles. They went through a few alleys until it was safe to stop.

"I'm amazed that actually worked."

Angela straightened in pride. "Of course! It is me afterall. Who can resist such a gorgeous girl?"

Rimudo gave her deadpanned stare; however, a motion up ahead in the shadows caught his attention.

"Well, thanks for saving me, but it's time to go." He walked past her. "Again, you should find a way to return home before you get caught or die."

A gust of wind was summoned. Angela had to shield herself. When it died, Rimudo was no longer there. She stood there processing what just happened.

"How dare you leave me, you demon! Get back here this instant! I still need to smack you for that kiss! I did not give you permission to do that!"

A hand grabbed her arm. "You are his woman! You helped him escape, so you're coming with me!"

This was turning out to be a bad day for this princess.

* * *

Rimudo: Please leave a review and tell me how much you like me.

Angela: *smacks him with her cane* That's not what you're supposed to say. It's "Please leave a review to say how gorgeous I am and that I am a wonderful princess who will one day become the greatest magician ever!"

The two start arguing in the background.

Wisp: Please leave a review for the author so she knows how much you like it. Critiques are always welcomed. If have any questions for her or us, we will answer the best we can. Thank you. *watches with a blank expression as the two ex-royals start fighting with their powers*


End file.
